The present invention relates to communication networks, and, more particularly, to processing traffic anomalies in communication networks.
Communication networks are susceptible to malicious attacks designed to degrade and/or disable their functionality. For example, communication networks may be targeted with denial of service attacks, viruses, worms, and/or other types of destructive mechanisms. Unfortunately, such attacks may involve the transmission of communication traffic through a network that is interspersed with larger amounts of valid traffic. When anomalous traffic associated with an attack is detected, blocking all traffic to protect the network from the attack may, unfortunately, block significant amounts of valid traffic.